


3 in the afternoon

by smol_emma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dad Erwin Smith, Dad!Erwin, Eren stole a car smh, Kissing in Bathroom, Lawyers, M/M, Past Marie/Erwin Smith, Soft Erwin, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), im bad at tagging, lawyer!Erwin, lawyer!Levi, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_emma/pseuds/smol_emma
Summary: After Marie left Erwin for another man, he is left with his busy job as a criminal defense attorney, and their twins Christa (yes I know it’s Historia but who names their kid that??) and Armin. Everything had gone fine for the past four years until Erwin has a case against one of the best Levi Ackerman.———————DISCLAIMERTHIS IS NOT BASED OFF ACE ATTORNEY AT ALL IVE NEVER EVEN SEEN IT MY BETA READER WAS JUST DYING OF LAUGHTER AS THEY THOUGHT I COPIED THE PLOT I DID NOT!!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	3 in the afternoon

The courtroom was chilly, the flow of the AC hitting against his face as he walked into the wooden room. It was a little after 3pm and Erwin Smith had just dropped Christa and Armin, his four year old twins, off at his daycare and he was still a little early to today's trial, what a rare occasion, he was always running late because of his tiny beans, but he didn't really mind, they meant so much more to him then his job did, but his clients were never happy when he was ten minutes late because Armin wanted him to read one more story or if Christa had forgotten how to tie her shoes again and needed Erwin to teach her again. If he could he would stay home everyday with them and never force them to go to daycare or to get a babysitter or send them to his parents but sadly with his career choice he was needed elsewhere. Don't get him wrong he loved his job, defending people that were truly innocent, or proving others guilty, it was accelerating, always got his blood pumping but he loved his kids more than anything in the world, and after Marie left him two years ago they needed him more than ever. He headed towards the font setting his briefcase down on the table. 

“Another day another crime…” he whispered under his breath as he glanced to the right where the prosecutor was to sit his eyes widened a bit as he realized who the prosecutor was instantly. Levi Ackerman, from the rumors going around in his office the guy had never lost a case, he was relentless. He opened his briefcase and started to pull out papers. He closed his eyes and breathed out today wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought if this guy was here. The court room filled up quickly but Erwin barely even noticed when his client Eren Yeager walked in. The guy had obviously stolen the car that they were in this very courtroom for but Erwin couldn’t admit that to the court he had to do his best to keep this kid out of jail for his parents sake though. He was sitting tapping his fingers on the table when he heard the judges door open and he stood up and Eren followed behind him. His gaze drifted towards Levi again and the man was also standing his arms crossed in the front of his body. He couldn’t help it, his eyes moved to the front of Levi’s pants. He bit his lip and glanced away. 

“All rise for Judge Darius.” A man said loudly, Erwin despised the Judge but once again not something he could state. 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of the State of California versus Eren Yeager. Are both sides ready?” Darius Zackly called out looking at both Erwin and Levi.

“Ready for the People, Your Honor.” Levi responded promptly and then sat himself down.

“Ready for the defense, Your Honor.’ Erwin nodded before he took a seat as well. A moment passed before Levi was standing up again. He took one glance at the Judge before he looked towards the jury.

“Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with the crime of driving or taking a car belonging to someone else, without the permission of the owner. The evidence will show that a 2004 Corvette was stolen on the night of February 8th. The next day the defendant was arrested driving the stolen car. The fingerprints were on the keys used to steal the car. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged.” Levi turned sitting back in his seat, his gaze moving towards Erwin as he stood up facing the jury.

“Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth: that Eren Yeager was just riding in a car stolen by someone else. After finding out that the car was stolen, Eren was just trying to do the right thing by returning the car to its owner. Therefore my client is not guilty.” Erwin sat back down and glanced up at the Darius 

“The prosecution may call its first witness.” Darius spoke his voice ringing out into the courtroom loudly. 

“The People call the owner of the car.” Levi stood as a person with brown long hair stood up and took the stand.

“ Hanji Zoe, where do you work?” Levi asked walking around his table to face the brown haired human.

“I own Zoe Car Sales.” They responded looking at Levi she had a small smile on and looked pretty calm.

“Were you working there on February 8th?” Levi asked, leaning on his table. 

“Yes, I was.” They responded, nodding their head.

“ Was one of the cars you had for sale a 2004 red Corvette license plate T1E7AN5?” Levi asked Hanji not even to look up from the piece of paper he was looking at. 

“Yes.” Hanji glanced at the judge and then back to Levi.

The case continues on like this with each witness Levi calls up. It digs a bigger hole for Erwin to fill, so this is what everyone meant when they said Levi was relentless. 

The jury declares that Eren Yeager is guilty of stealing the car, Erwin had tried his best, but Levi was on a different level then even him. He was frustrated as he packed up his briefcase, he couldn't even stand to look at Eren's parents, knowing they would be devastated; he kept his head down as he left the courtroom. He needed a drink after today, maybe to find someone to bring home and ask his parents to pick up Armin and Christa. That sounded like a good plan, he pulled his phone out and then realized he needed to pee he may as well wait in there till most of the crowd went down then there would be no one to ask him questions about the trial and how he had failed. He pushed past the people that were stumbling out of the room, and he walked into the bathroom as quick as he could. He pushed past the doors and walked towards the urinal and did his thing, he zipped his pants back up and set his briefcase on the counter. He washed his hands and then sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror biting at his lip; he gripped at the counter and closed his eyes, his head falling down a little, this sucked, he was wishing he had prepared more, maybe not have read three chapters of The Hobbit with the kids last night, Christa had only made it through the first paragraph before she had fallen asleep on his chest, Armin one the other hand sat and listened the whole time and Erwin had to say that it was time for bed as the clock hit the 10:30 pm mark, the kid amazed him sometimes, but he had really thought he had this in the bag. 

“You know it's not proper etiquette to check out the prosecutor during a trial.” Erwin turned as quickly as he could to see the short raven haired man from earlier, Levi Ackerman, he hadn’t even heard him enter the bathroom.

“WhAt-” HIs voice cracked like he was going though puberty again, had Levi really noticed that he had made quick glances at his body as he called witnesses to the stand, there was no way. Levi walked closer to him and Erwin tried to back up but his back pressed against the counter, he was trapped in when Levis arms were placed next to his on the counter, he looked down his heart beating a little faster, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the other press against him.

“I've done some research on you Erwin Smith..” Levi whispered one hand moving up his chest. Erwin shuddered. Research what kind of research? Of course Erwin normally looked up the person he would be going against but of course he had been busy reading the hobbit. 

“Best criminal defense attorney around or so it's rumored..people pay a pretty penny to have you defend them in court don’t they? Such a shame when a bigshot like you loses a case..” Levi smirked standing on his toes. Erwin didn’t know what to say he just looked down at the other. 

“A Harvard law school graduate and not only that but you were at the top of your class...no surprise you passed the bar with flying colors..and oh who the hell gets a job at their dream firm the day after they gained admission to the bar association...oh that’s right you.” Levi pulled Erwin down by his black button up shirt collar. 

“And then my favorite thing from various sources I learned was that you are gay.” Erwin's breath caught in his throat once again as Levi pressed his lips to his own. He kissed the other back moaning softly as he felt the others legs force its way between his thigh he pressed against it a little more his own bugle pressing against it. His hand dropped and pressed at Levi’s crotch which was surprisingly hard, He was glad that he wasn’t the only one affected by the kiss. Levi pressed his leg up rubbing his thigh against Erwin the tall blonde made soft whimpers noises. Levi pulled away a smirk on his face. 

“Seems my information was correct.” Levi took a step back leaving Erwin his legs open and face flushed red, his hands still gripping the counter tightly. He turned and started to walk towards the door. 

“Suppose I’ll see you next week your clients charges…that is unless you have plans tonight.” Erwin finally was able to wrap his mind around what was happening. 

“I’m free tonight...you want to go get a drink or something-“ Levi raised his eyebrows. 

“I’ve got booze at my house if that’s what you want.” Levi responded opening the bathroom door he looked back at Erwin who grabbed his briefcase nodding his head. 

“Yeah that sounds good…” Erwin pulled his phone out and texted his mother to ask if she could pick Armin and Christa up from daycare and that something came up so he won’t be home till late. He pushed his phone into his pocket looking at Levi.

“What? you texting your wife saying you won’t be home because you are getting dick…” Levi said casually like he was talking about what he was going to eat for dinner.

Erwin was surprised as he heard that it made him sutter a little as he tried to respond.  
“Wh-wha….No im..I’m not married..” Erwin finally got out. After all he didn’t wear his wedding ring hadn’t for years even before he and Marie split. He always thought he was going to lose the damn thing. Levi rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“I was joking, blondie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will actually continue this one so thank you for reading it. I’ll try and get an update in soon.


End file.
